


Meaningful Moments

by orphan_account



Series: Lifetime [11]
Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minao Family AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink gives Keihi a lesson in flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaningful Moments

"Papa, look!"  
"Hm? Ah," Mink turned, a small boy in a cute poncho hurdling toward him as fast as his little legs could take him. He held something white and green in his hand, “what is it?"  
"Are these flowers!?" He tugged on Mink’s coat, wanting him to bend and see. Mink followed his wishes and knelt before he took a few of the small blossoms from his hands, half smiling.  
"Hah…yeah, I believe they’re called baby’s breath."  
At that the boy crinkled his nose, leaning in a little to sniff at the flowers, obviously wondering if they smelled like there name suggested.  
"They smell pretty though," he looked a little disappointed. Mink couldn’t help cracking a bigger smile at this, laughing as he ruffled the boys already fluffy hair.  
"It’s just a name, they mean innocence," fitting, he thought to himself.  
"Whaaat? Flowers have meanings?" Keihi’s eyes turned as large as saucers, staring at his dad’s face with increased interest.  
"Mhm, like these-" Mink nodded, starting to point out different flowers to his son and answering the myriad of questions presented to him by the small child.  
"Papa, let’s bring some back for dad!" Keihi smiled, reaching down and starting to pick only specific flowers. Mink watched him pick around the meadow for a moment before catching on to what he was doing, chuckling quietly to himself.  
"Okay, he’ll be happy."  
//  
"Daaad!" Keihi burst through the door, kicking off his boots as he ran through the house, looking for Aoba. Mink shut the door quietly behind him, removing his own coat and shoes as he listened in to what his son was getting into.  
"Welcome home!"  
"Dad we brought you flowers!!"  
"Hm? Oh!"  
Mink walked through the house slowly, coming upon the kitchen to see Aoba picking up Keihi, their son’s fists still clutching tightly on to a bright bunch of flowers.  
"They’re very pretty, thank you," Aoba smiled, taking his hand and bringing the bunch to his nose, smelling them as Keihi giggled.  
"They’re more than pretty! They mean stuff too!!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! Like this one means love! Because I love you! And papa loves you too! And this one means happiness and this one, ahh..-"  
"Hope," Mink chimed in, eying the scene warmly as he sat at the table.  
"Yeah!! Hope! And this one-" The boy continued for a little while until all of the flowers he had picked had been explained. Aoba smiling tenderly as he listened.  
"Wow..thank you keihi," he chuckled, nuzzling his nose as he took the flowers from him before setting him down.  
"Papa helped too!" Keihi sang happily, running over to a chair himself and climbing up, smiling at Mink and then to Aoba. Meanwhile Aoba was grabbing a proper vase and filling it to place the flowers on the windowsill.  
"Oh, yeah? Well I’ll have to thank him properly too then," He laughed, setting the flowers in their place before striding over to his husband, kissing him softly.  
"They’re beautiful," he smiled, looking down at Mink before looking toward Keihi once again, “now both of you, go wash your hands, dinner’s almost done."  
There was a small groan from both father and son, but both got up to do as Aoba asked. Aoba chuckled as he watched them go, then glanced back over to the flowers he has just placed, smiling softly. He began to laugh a little more, covering his mouth and blushing as he thought even more.  
When did I get such a precious family?


End file.
